The present disclosure relates generally to communication systems, and more particularly, to hybrid automatic repeat request (HARQ) mechanism with polar codes.
Wireless communication networks are widely deployed to provide various communication services such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, etc. These wireless networks may be multiple-access networks capable of supporting multiple users by sharing the available network resources. Examples of such multiple-access networks include Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) networks, Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) networks, Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) networks, Orthogonal FDMA (OFDMA) networks, and Single-Carrier FDMA (SC-FDMA) networks.
These multiple access technologies have been adopted in various telecommunication standards to provide a common protocol that enables different wireless devices to communicate on a municipal, national, regional, and even global level. For example, 5G NR (new radio) communications technology is envisaged to expand and support diverse usage scenarios and applications with respect to current mobile network generations. In an aspect, 5G communications technology includes enhanced mobile broadband addressing human-centric use cases for access to multimedia content, services and data; ultra-reliable-low latency communications (URLLC) with requirements, especially in terms of latency and reliability; and massive machine type communications for a very large number of connected devices, and typically transmitting a relatively low volume of non-delay-sensitive information. However, as the demand for mobile broadband access continues to increase, there exists a need for further improvements in 5G communications technology and beyond. Preferably, these improvements should be applicable to other multi-access technologies and the telecommunication standards that employ these technologies.
In wireless networks, HARQ mechanisms using polar codes that could be efficiently decoded at a receiver are not well defined. As such, a HARQ mechanism that uses polar and/or enhanced polar codes to efficiently decode the polar and/or enhanced polar codes at a receiver is needed to meet the growing demands of wireless networks, e.g., 5G wireless networks.